


借火

by w959727



Category: Real Person Fiction, real - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w959727/pseuds/w959727
Summary: Happy thanksgiving.
Kudos: 3





	借火

**Author's Note:**

> Happy thanksgiving.

他没有回神。  
于是旁边人撞了他的手肘，“樱井くん。”  
手中酒杯掉了下去。  
樱井翔醒过来，先摁灭手机屏幕，不想被好事者看见邮件内容。  
同期都是才进地检不过一个月的新人，下班后借社交之名喝酒，聊捕风捉影的职场八卦。坐在正中的据说是他们这一期笔试和面试都排名第一的精英，不停吹嘘自己最近经手的案件，樱井听不下去，看了好一会儿手机。  
出版社的邮件是这时候进来的。樱井看到第一段繁琐冗长的问候语就知道，他遭遇了第二十次退稿。  
出版社的编辑老师很温和体贴，是学校一位教授引荐的。樱井去送书稿当天路上骤雨忽如其来，他浑身湿透冻得嘴唇发青，和编辑老师说，这份书稿他写了两年改过数十次，很有信心，声音还在发抖。  
那位善良长辈在邮件末尾写，他有写作天赋，许多有天赋的作家都被退稿过无数次，重在不放弃。  
樱井知道事实并非如此，他只是缺乏才能。也许是时候放弃写作理想，免得落魄。  
同期的年轻人不知道他在烦恼，压低声音故作神秘地问，那边的人是不是松本检察官。  
他顺着对方的手看过去，几天没见的松本低眉顺目跟在刑事部长身后，脸上有淡薄笑意。  
同事又问，松本是什么样的人。樱井哦了一声，想起松本上周去地方出差前让他看几十件已经结案的旧案，不说是什么目的，还让他把头发染回黑色，像古板的中学教师。  
“他很麻烦的。”樱井要了一杯龙舌兰，苦得他舌根发涩。  
有人看到松本和上司坐在一起，故作神秘讲松本不是名校出身，据说性别还是Omega，但一直受重用，其中缘故是和上司有染。于是有人笑，说Omega想上位无非只有这些手段。又有人讲，那个松本长相和身材都是上等。旁边人起哄，说原来你喜欢这种看脸就很难搞的类型。  
樱井翔受不了这些读书人自诩精英却讲不堪入耳的话，喝空酒杯咬了一口柠檬，起身先告辞了。

他站在路口抽完了烟盒里剩下的烟，想去买一包新的。返身回来时看到松本和上司在酒吧门口道别分开，两人往相反的方向去，并没有什么偷情的氛围。樱井背过身去走进便利店，不想在这种时候和前辈迎面撞上，以免尴尬。  
报刊杂志的立架设在窗前，他随手拿了一本假装在翻，眼光飘向窗外，看松本往道路尽头去，走进灯红酒绿其中一扇门。樱井跟上去，发现是间三教九流聚集的gay吧。  
松本平时在他面前云淡风轻，原来人人都虚伪。

次日上班见到松本，樱井浮肿着一张脸，挂了黑眼圈。松本看了他一眼才问，昨晚纵欲过度了吗。  
樱井脱口而出，我又不是你。松本露出疑惑神情，他自知失言，转移了话题，“昨晚把所有卷宗看完了。”他写了详细的笔记，递给松本看。  
松本点头，却没有翻开，“难得看你那么认真。”然后指着墙角一叠卷宗，说把这些看完，明天下班之前每单案件都写一份起诉意见。他讲完就准备离开。  
樱井追过去问，“既然一句都不问，您为什么让我看那些旧案件？我不懂其中用意。”为了读完所有案件，他每天有八个小时对着电脑屏幕不敢动。  
“我不是你的中学老师，不会逐字逐句检查作业。”松本想笑，“失礼，我赶时间。”  
“我和您一起去裁判所。”樱井不想退让。  
松本又笑，“起诉意见你会写不完的。”  
樱井气得讲不出话。

他并不是只有要写起诉意见这一件工作。松本的事务官长期病休，樱井就担当事务官的全部工作，琐碎杂事一件不少，等他开始翻案卷时候又过去半天。  
他原本以为肯定是看不完的。  
第二天下班前松本匆匆忙忙赶回办公室，先去找部长报告庭审的情况。樱井等着他，文件散在桌上，他好奇心发作翻开看了几眼，证据目录上的排列很有强迫症的风格，最后有一份写满笔记的视频截图，图片背景是大片的暗色，看不清人影。  
这时候松本站在他身后，问了一句，好看吗。  
樱井抬起手迅速盖上文件封面，咬着嘴唇不回答。松本开始翻他写的报告，看不出是满意还是不满意。  
“你很怕我？”松本看得很快，也并没抬头看他。  
樱井摇头飞快，突然意识到他不出声，松本是看不见他的。  
“去喝口水吧，嘴唇要咬破了。”松本仍然不看他。  
他顺手替松本也倒了茶，再回过来时松本在他写的起诉意见上圈圈画画，在电脑上打字。  
“写得不错，可以下班了。”松本看了一眼冒着热气的茶杯，樱井还站在他桌前不说话。  
“你有话要说？”  
樱井忍不住才问，“其实写得并不好吧，否则您不会再改了。”  
“你上学时候是会在考前猜重点的那类学生吧。”松本示意他坐下，樱井比他更在意那杯茶。  
“您怎么会知道？”樱井点头。  
松本这才端起茶杯，“我并不是你的老师，你不用揣测我的心思想法，事情做好就是了。写文书也是，每个人有不同风格，要改只是因为我的写作习惯和你不同，并不是认为你写得不够好。”  
樱井将双手放在膝盖上攥紧，松本接着写报告。尴尬的沉默。  
他忍了一会儿才开口讲，“非常抱歉。”  
音量很轻，松本差点错过。  
“您让我读旧案件是想让我学怎么读卷宗和写文书，我却没能理解，冲您发火。”樱井站起来，“您前天去同志酒吧是为了找案件证据，我什么都不了解，胡乱猜测还出言不逊，冒犯了您。”  
“真的非常抱歉。”他鞠躬的幅度很夸张。  
松本笑出声，“那天在路口便利店的人果然是你。”  
“我还想怎么会有人看色情杂志时候把书拿倒。”  
“只是随手捡了一本，什么都没看到。”樱井红着脸为自己辩解。  
“没事了回去吧，之前的事我都不记得了。”松本摆了摆手。  
他实在太轻易放过樱井，让樱井不大习惯，“我帮您把剩下的起诉决定写完。”  
“加班是不加工资的。”  
樱井当作没听见，替他整理文件。松本的笔记写得工整，补充被他遗漏的案件细节，他扫了几眼，感到惊讶，“您已经读过所有案件材料了？”松本每天夹在不同案件中间忙得不可开交，竟然还能有时间读完新送来的卷宗。  
“你几岁？”  
樱井愣了一下，老实回答，22岁。  
“我比你大一轮都不止，办公室不是白坐的。”松本打字飞速，还顾得上他，“你不想回去？”  
“室友今天带女友回去。”  
松本拖长了声音表示意外，“我以为你住实家。”  
“上大学时就搬出来了。”  
樱井不想处处受家长掣肘，因此毕业后仍然没有回实家住，尽管实家交通方便，不需要每天都花费三四个小时在通勤上。然而要独立，他毕竟预算有限，只能与人合租一间。  
如果他有空回一趟家，想必会被问到近况，如果父亲知道他又被退稿，难免要冷嘲热讽一番然后规劝他安心上班。想到他永无出头之日的书稿，樱井有点失落情绪写在脸上。  
松本抽空看他一眼，“跟我去喝酒吧。”

樱井还没太习惯职场社交，不敢开口先说话。  
松本热烈同酒保讨论今年新上市的伏特加，他对此没什么研究。他等待松本做完手头工作其实已经不早，其间还被松本赶去解决晚餐，对于酒吧而言却没到开张的时点。樱井环顾一圈四下无人，庆幸松本带他来的是清吧。  
“小朋友喝汽水。”松本拍了拍樱井的肩。  
“我成年很久了。”樱井挺不服气，转头跟酒保要了烈性酒，为了逞强一口喝完，舌尖味觉只剩既辣又苦，他的脸皱成一团，逗得松本大笑。  
“年纪轻轻就喝烈酒，以后是要成酒鬼的。”松本倒了杯柠檬水推过去，温水落肚，樱井才被解救出来。  
“都说了我成年很久了。”樱井不太适应松本的说教语气，“为什么带我来喝酒？”  
“你看起来不太高兴。”  
樱井愣了一下。  
上次有人在意他高兴与否，好像他还不满十岁。  
“你没有问题想问我吗？”松本嚼着橄榄冲他眨了眨眼。

松本比他想象中坦率很多。酒杯换到第三轮，他知道松本从普通的公立大学毕业，运气很好第一次就过了司法考试，在支部待了七八年，到东京地检进刑事部门又用了几年。  
樱井开始发晕：“您是Omega吗。”  
他忽然感到唇上一片冰凉。  
“不可以问这个，不然会有性骚扰嫌疑。”松本用食指抵住他的唇峰，意犹未尽，又在他双唇之间一点。松本垂眼，从指尖尝到对方嘴唇上的酸和咸，然后是对方急促的鼻息，“喝酒不能太快。”  
“您才是不要性骚扰吧。”樱井脸都涨红。  
松本大笑着向他道歉，“不逗你了。现在轮到我问你。”  
这时樱井清醒过来。  
对方的问题循规蹈矩，樱井也就答得平淡，上了很有名的私校，专业是家长的选择，自己想读的其实是文学，中学时参加过偶像训练，上了大学就放弃了，司法考试的预备试验考了两次才通过，是因为上学时不务正业，也学不下去。松本听说他写过小说，“现在还写吗？”  
樱井摇头，“没法出版，不打算再写了。”  
“有一项兴趣然后能保持下去会比较好，”松本讲，“否则到我这个年纪就会发现，排遣无聊只能靠抽烟喝酒，心情也并不会因此变好。”  
和他现在的状况没有区别。樱井默想。  
“会有读者等你的。”松本活动着手腕，“你想要中几次红心？”  
话题转得太快，樱井没跟上他的思路。  
松本指着不远处投飞镖的人，“要和那个人比赛。”  
樱井眯起眼看对方的成绩，“至少要两次。”  
他目送松本走到另一边去，自己却在回想方才松本说的话。  
松本扔飞镖的手微微发颤，仍然投得很准。  
一局结束松本赢了对手两轮，樱井看着他发呆。松本冲他比了个手势，“中了两次红心。”  
樱井好像无知无觉。  
“言出必行，都不夸我一下？”松本佯装恼怒。  
“恭喜，很厉害。”樱井回答时像机器人，他还在想方才松本劝他不要放弃写作的话。  
松本真的生气了。  
他手上又过了一轮酒，才听见樱井对他讲话，“对不起。”  
“一直都没有什么人鼓励过我可以做自己喜欢的事，久而久之也不知道自己为什么坚持。当偶像也好，写小说也好，一直做下去是为了和家长较劲，态度也不够认真。”  
松本拍他的肩，“不必跟我开反省会，你已经足够努力了。”  
烈酒很苦，柠檬太酸，樱井眼眶发热，不想被对方看到。  
他们都没再聊起这个话题。  
松本轻描淡写问了他的学业，又讲现任的检事正和刑事部长都是樱井的校友，他今后成为检察官不会太难，“好学校都讲门阀派系。”  
樱井说这就是他父亲为他安排这份工作的用意，“刑事部长藤森さん还是父亲以前的学生。”  
“你上班是不是感觉像在坐监？”松本用怜悯的眼神看他，见他不敢回答，“我不会告诉藤森くん的。”  
“您和藤森さん很熟悉吗？”樱井听松本没有用敬语，想起之前同期聊的传言，不由得想要试探对方。  
松本敛了笑，“做了十年同事。他人不错，不算很难搞的上司，不会为难你。”

樱井想到第二天还要上班不能宿醉，又记得松本的提醒，酒局结束时开始灌进去的酒几乎要醒了。松本却喝得烂醉，幸好他不是会撒酒疯的类型，并不作声，也知道要如何打车回家。樱井看他走路趔趄却不摔跤，可能也是一种特技。  
送走松本，离终电尚有一段时间。樱井抽出烟盒里最后一支，按下打火机，却没有点燃。温热的火光跳动，像松本醉酒时眼睫轻颤目光灼灼，甜蜜真诚，语无伦次。他讲樱井くん，多笑一笑。


End file.
